


Let's Be Abnormal Together

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Steve brings Bucky to the tower after he finds him but Tony can see Steve's not helping the former brain washed assassin get better. So like the good overgrown man child/genius that he is he finds a way to help the man





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [一起抽风啦啦啦](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650159) by [flymetothemoon16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16)



Tony noticed when Steve brought his formerly brain washed assassin best friend to the tower that the man wasn’t comfortable by any means. Steve was to clingy and kept expecting Bucky to be the Bucky he knew. Tony could see nothing of the Bucky Barnes from recordings of the Howling Commandos. This was a frightened man barely hanging onto his sanity. Much like Tony so he considered how to help the man who was likely suffering from PTSD like crazy.

He was pacing his lab thinking about what he could do. He’d made a floor for Bucky but Steve had insisted Bucky stay with him on his floor. He barely let Bucky out of his sight. The only times they were apart were when Steve went out on missions or he went for his morning run with Sam. Tony hated mornings but to save the man who would likely kill them all if the last of his sanity broke he would wake up early. He was up, caffeinated, and showered by the time Steve left for his run.

He went down to the super soldier’s floor and knocked on the door. Bucky answered looking exhausted and likely didn’t sleep well or at all. He seemed surprised to see Tony but he didn’t comment on the random visit.

“Morning, want to help me with something awesome?”

Bucky looked confused and Tony made a mental note to kick Steve later. He got the feeling Steve hadn’t been given the former assassin many choices. Tony figured Steve thought Bucky would be overwhelmed by to many choices.

“I…I’m not sure how I can help.”

“Well it’s something I’ve never done before and if you have you probably don’t remember. Either way it’s awesome and I could use a hand.”

Bucky nodded looking confused as he followed the genius. Tony led him to the penthouse where an enormous pile of pillows were waiting for them along with several stacks of sheets.

“Um…” Bucky stared confused.

“We’re building a pillow fort.”

Bucky looked at him confused.

“Why?”

“Well I remember hearing as kid it was fun.”

“I’m pretty sure only kids build pillow forts.”

“Which is why it’s perfect. Look, you and I aren’t normal people so of course we should do something weird and abnormal. So Robocop, can we be abnormal together and build a fort with the rule of no Steves allowed?”

Bucky’s mouth quirked into the first signs of a smile since he arrived. Tony took that as the go ahead to begin explaining his plan.

“I was thinking right in front of the TV so we could totally watch movies in comfort. We can make it big enough to hang out in and totally pig out on pizza or whatever the hell we want. It can be the anti-mother hen hangout, AKA no Steves allowed. Maybe we let in only deadly assassins that are half robots that may or may not be related to my awesome bots.” He said with a wink to the former assassin.

Bucky is now smiling.

“Alright you idiot genius. You know Stevie’s going to be looking for me.”

“It’s all good; JARVIS is totally my partner in crime on this. He’ll tell the captain you’re otherwise occupied.”

They begin building the fort which if anyone ask isn’t childish, it’s the first line of defense against mother hens because those are the real threat at the avengers tower. When they have a rather large fort built with the entire bottom covered in pillows Bucky’s smiling as he goes inside and curls up getting comfortable.

“I might just steal this fort for myself.”

“Awe you can try. Anyways where should we put the sign?”

Bucky looks at the childish sign Tony had apparently drawn beforehand. It says: No Steves Allowed! In big red, white, and blue letters with gold glitter because this was Tony Stark and he needs gold on everything. There was also a poorly drawn Steve face with very sharp teeth looking oddly mean.

“Why does he have sharp teeth?”

“Because mother hens are terrifying and if there’s anything I’ve learned is that all things terrifying have sharp teeth, or in the case of a certain Black Widow amazing hair and perfectly shaped eyebrows that I would bet money on have been used to kill people before. Don’t tell her, she’ll know I’m onto her secret.”

Bucky laughs again before his stomach tells him that he hasn’t eaten yet.

“What you want to eat Terminator?”

Bucky clearly doesn’t know where the nicknames come from but he seems to lighten up at the option of picking. He decides on Chinese food which Tony is perfectly ok with. When he orders it for delivery Tony sees Bucky already falling asleep in the fort.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty, just so you know I’m prepared for Steve to storm the castle to try and take my princess.”

Bucky opens his eyes to see Tony holding in each hand a rather large water gun.

“Really?”

Tony grins.

“Hell yeah, you’re pretty enough to be my princess. Are you trying to deny I can be Prince Charming because if you are I just feel insulted.”

Bucky reaches a hand out for his weapon to defend the fort. Tony tosses it to him before going to retrieve their food. Steve is freaking out where Bucky went but Tony just tells him he’s sure Bucky’s alright. Natasha gives him a look like she can see all his secrets written on his face. That or she was staring into his soul wondering how much she could get for it if she sold it to Satan. Either one was a terrifying idea. He takes the food up to the penthouse and has JARVIS start up a movie. They eat, laugh at the silliness that is Monty Python, before they fell asleep curled up against each other snoring loudly but without a care in the world.

Clint is the first to discover their pillowy secret and demands entrance. They watch Avatar the day he invades their fort. They give him a weapon and tell him the rules of the fort before sitting down to enjoy pizza.

The next to discover the fort is Bruce who sees the sign and easily knows the rules. He doesn’t accept a weapon and simply curls up on the back of the very large fort after making them all curry. Bucky has claimed Bruce as his second favorite only because the princess isn’t allowed to replace Prince Charming. Clint laughs at that and Tony shoots him with the water gun. Next to arrive is Thor who thinks it’s awesome but they’re running out of space. They build a new fort that is much bigger on the floor that was meant to be Bucky’s. They stock the fridge with all of Bucky’s growing list of favorite foods and drinks. He keeps a shelf in the cabinet stocked with guest favorites such as poptarts, tea, and dried fruit. In exchange Tony keeps him stocked on plums because the man loved them above everything else(except his Prince Charming, Tony won’t budge on his place as favorite even in a category he has no business being in).

When Natasha discovers their secret base of operations she brings gifts of game systems and introduces Bucky to the horrors that are Clint’s creative cursing when playing Mario Kart.

When Steve and Sam finally discover where they’ve all been disappearing to it’s the day Tony and Natasha baked cookies and they were playing video games. Tony jumped to his feet with his water gun at the ready.

“Defend the fort and our princess!”

They all tumble out (yes even Bruce who has accepted the childishness that is Tony Stark and agreed to protect the princess) and they raise their water guns and begin firing on the confused members of the team. Bucky pokes his head out and smirks at the soaked and disapproving Steve Rogers.

“Oh my prince, surely I should reward you with a kiss.”

Tony throws his weapon away and rushes into the fort closing it off.

“The rest of you leave, I need to deflower the princess.”

Clint rushed into the pillow fort.

“Don’t you dare deflower him and ruin the cookies”

“Yes we must defend the cookies.” Thor agreed.

Bruce just shrugged as he followed Natasha into the fort. Sam and Steve just stood there looking completely confused. Bucky popped his head out of the fort entrance and pointed to the sign. Only then did they see the sign that Tony had drawn up with the addition of a dick curtesy of Clint who was an overgrown child. Steve tried to protest but Bucky shot him in the face with the water gun. He didn’t protest again only because of how much Bucky was smiling.

If not entering the fort where the rest of the team gathered was the price to pay for Bucky finally smiling and getting out more than Steve wasn’t going to complain. Sam on the other hand did because he didn’t understand how the no Steves rule applied to him. A day later a new sign was posted changing Steves to mother hens with far more dicks drawn on it. There was no gold glitter so they were sure Clint made the sign.


End file.
